Nearer My God To Thee
by Batman91939
Summary: After being thrown from their bunks in the middle of the 'night' on the TARDI, Amy and Rory go to investigate. What they find doesn't bode well for any of them, and one of them may not survive the night! If only the Doctor were there!... Oh wait he is or is he? Set during the 'God Complex'. Slight AU!


A/N: Set after the 'God Complex' just before the Doctor drops Amy and Rory off at their new flat. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!

* * *

With a creaking groan and violent backwards jolt from the TARDIS, both soundly sleeping companions were tossed aimlessly from their bunks. Amy hit the ground with a startled yelp and smacked hard against the legs of their desk. Rory fell from his position on the top bunk square onto Amy.

"Ugh..." Rory groaned, both from the sudden rude awakening and the already forming bruises.

"Ow!... You can get off me anytime, you know?" Amy's muffled yet very irritated voice came up from under a mound of blanket and her husband, that were piled on top of her.

But before Rory could move or Amy protest again, there was another resounding groan and sharp list, that pitched the couple towards their bedroom door.

"Ow!..." The two whined as they rolled into a sitting position.

"Well, I've had ruder awakenings, but this is near the top." Rory offhandedly commented, while he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head from when it decided to become intimate with the door.

Amy too was rubbing a sore head, plus a forearm from when they wanted to be closely introduced with the dresser.

"Really? This isn't the rudest?" Amy asked, looking at her husband in disbelief, but any reply was interrupted as the floor was quickly started to become the ceiling.

With a shocked yell, Amy latched onto one of the dresser's short legs. Rory mirrored her actions, minus the girly yell.

Traveling with the Doctor, one will quickly and vigorously build any and all muscles used when running for your life. So quadriceps, hamstrings, gulitious maxius, and any others used for said purpose will be stronger in no time at all. Along with muscles used when running, stamina also increases so one can keep up with the Doctor and out run the pursuers or the 'bad guys'. So while running muscles and stamina build up, upper arm strength gets pushed lower on the list of 'Muscle Tone-ness Needed'.

So Amy and Rory were felling the muscle strain of holding their body weight up for more than five minutes, although, both were thankful that most of the Furniture in the TARDIS was bolted down or they'd have more than bruises to add to their injury list.

"What is going on?" Rory yelled over the groaning whine being emitted from the TARDIS.

"How the hell should I know!" Amy yelled back, her Scottish accent heavily accenting her words as her frustration at having to hold herself up for going on ten minutes grew, along with the burning muscle strain starting in her arms.

Rory was holding out better than his wife 'cause he, having a profession as a nurse involved him in lifting patients in and out of bed or to and from wheelchairs, so his upper body strength was more tuned than Amy's.

A loud snapping noise sounded after a rather high pitched whine concluded by another immediate lurch, brought the TARDIS right side up and succeed in making an undignified heap of the two companions.

"Ugh...I know the Doctor's not one of the best pilots but this is ridiculous." Rory complained as he untangled himself from Amy.

"You can say that again." Amy said as she accepted the hand-up from Rory.

They brushed invisible dust off themselves and straighten their clothing, although cautiously, both weary that they could be tossed about the room again since there was still small groans and whines being emitted from the ship.

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed, left arm swung out and hit Rory in his arm, thus making him jump and look towards his wife, "What if something's real wrong? I mean you said it yourself, the Doctor's not an excellent pilot but this is a bit much."

Rory nodded and he, along with Amy, darted from their bedroom out into the hall. The couple stop short, though, when they saw that the door across from their's wasn't marked as wardrobe anymore, but as pool.

"The TARDIS moved the rooms around. Again." Amy half whined.

Normally, she didn't mind that the ship rearranged the rooms. It gave her a chance to explore and when playing hide-n-seek it gave the hiders an excellent advantage, well, if the TARDIS was on your side that day. But today, she could of done with out having to search though the ship to find the console room.

"Come, we'll just have to search quickly!" Amy said, determinedly and ran down the hall, though, before she could go far or Rory follow her, the entire ship shook and jerk to the side.

Amy was flung into the nearest wall and Rory hit the pool room's door with enough force to send it flying open and him into said room.

Amy heard a distant splash as she picked herself up off the floor, mentally adding up her bruise count seeing if she exceed her record yet.

"Rory?" Amy called out while walking towards the open pool room door and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips at seeing her now drenched husband pulling himself out of the Olympic sized swimming pool.

"You okay?" She asked once she trotted over to him, amused and worried.

Wet Rory stood and gave her a 'what do you think' look, but nodded afterward.

"You got the softer landing." Amy said, indignant to his look. She turned on her heels and bristly walked out of the room, Rory just following behind.

"I wouldn't call it 'softer'. It was most like 'hi door' then 'hello floor' and finally 'nice to meet you, pool'!" Rory exaggeratedly explained, "So no I wouldn't call it 'softer'."

Amy just smirked and gave a snort, in way of laughing.

They turned another corner right as a high pitched whine followed by a low groan echoed off the walls. The couple stopped where they stood and gripped the nearest wall, even if it had little purchase.

Both were expecting another washing machine effect, but the low creaking groans continued, then the lights flickered and went completely out. Thus triggering the emergency lights, casting the hallways in a dim yellow glow, just enough light to see general shapes but no detail.

The two flinched when the lights went out, expecting to suddenly be tossed around, but when they stand stationary, they released the wall and stood straighter.

"We need to find the console room." Rory said, his normal calm voice held urgency, not the panicky kind, but the 'let's kick it into gear' kind .

"Ya think!" Amy covered her spike in concern with her snippy sarcasm, like she always did. "Come on, then!" She grabbed Rory's hand, both in silent need of comfort and to pull him quickly along, and took off at a sprint down the corridor.

Rory stumbled momentarily, then regained his footing and kept pace with his wife.

They past many doors, turned several corners, and ended five hallways, but they didn't see any indication that they were near the console room. They were given false hope when they came to a staircase, that they had hoped would lead to their needed destination, but it instead lead to fountain catwalk room.

A loud keening whine pierced the air suddenly. Both humans clasped their hands over their ears to muffle the sound.

"What is going on?!" Amy asked, she was becoming scared at the mounting list of possibilities and questions but most of all; What happened to the Doctor?

The whine was abruptly cut off and the TARDIS flipped onto it's side, throwing the companions off their feet, out the door and sliding across the floor into another room astride the one they just exited.

Both seeing the immediate end to the floor, grabbed for the curved stairs railing and hung on as the rotating stopped. Leaving them hanging from their grasps.

Amy was overjoyed that they finally made it to the control room, but the gut feeling that something was dreadfully wrong only intensified.

The TARDIS lurched itself up right once more, sending the two humans crashing into a heap on the floor.

They groaned as they stumbled to their feet, but quickly oriented themselves to run up the seven steps to where the console sat.

Both were confused when the Doctor wasn't bouncing around the thing, mumbling about this and that could be wrong then to become surprised they'd be awoken then to 'reassure' them everything was "righty-o".

Then they heard a softer familiar sounding groan accompany one from the TARDIS' engines.

Amy was the first to remember and look down at the Doctor's work station. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Doctor laying crumpled on the ground curled in on himself.

"Doctor!" The red head shouted as she sprinted down the steps to his work space.

Rory jumped at the sudden yell, then seeing his wife's notice and direction, he was quick to follow.

"Doctor?" Amy asked as she collapsed to her knees beside the timelord's trembling form.

Her hands fluttered in the air above his body, not sure if or where to touch him.

Rory crouched down beside the two moments later, switching immediately into nurse mode although he reminded himself his patient wasn't human. So this was going to be interesting.

"Rory! Do something!" Amy yelled when her husband did nothing but stare.

"I will, but... I mean he's not human." Rory tried to reason his hesitance, looking towards his wide trying to convey his novice knowledge. "I'm not sure-..."

Amy knew not to blame Rory, but she was more out of league than her husband was. She shook her head, attempting to think more rational.

She nodded, not feeling calmer but going to try to think this through be acting. "Okay. Start with the basics?"

Noticing the change, Rory nodded both in confirmation and acknowledgement at his wife's change of mood.

Then it was all shattered when they heard the Doctor moaned out two words.

Rory's eyes widened as he stared down at the Doctor. Shock and selfless fear crossing his face.

Amy's heart began to race as her eyes too widened. 'No... No no no no! This couldn't be happening!" She'd chanted in her head.

Before either could question their hearing, the Doctor mumbled the same two words once more.

"Praise him."

* * *

A/N: I may just leave this as a one-shot, but if my Muse is happy than I'll think of something to continue it onward with.

Bye-bye 11! :'( Can't wait to see what 12 is like though! So conflicted!


End file.
